


His Favorite Mystery

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: In which John Noble learns how little he knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for excessive use of parenthesis

If there was anything Doctor J. Noble knew (and he knew quite a lot, thanks very much), it's that Rose Tyler was out of his league. More like in a different galaxy if his sister Donna's words were anything to go by. And Donna was something of an expert on the subject because it was her couch he was flopped across every weekend, bemoaning his inability to manage to speak two words to the girl, the woman, the enigma, the magnificent creature that was Rose Tyler. It wasn't like he couldn't speak in general, oh no sir, he was very good at speaking, top ranked in Debate at his school three years running him, but it didn't matter. Not one bit. Not when Rose Tyler came through his laboratory, blonde hair in waves behind her, expensive perfume filling in all the edges, smile brightening up the dark corners. It was usually at this point in his narrative that Donna would smack him upside the head and beg him to "Please Doc, get to the bloody point!" Was there a point to all this? He wasn't sure there was, not really, just the fact that there was nothing that he could say to Rose Tyler ("Could you please stop calling her by her full name?" "But Donna, it sounds so much better, listen to how it rolls off the tongue - Rose Tyler."), daughter to the most powerful man on three continents. And who was he (besides ridiculously smart with three PhD's and more medals than he had room for on his wall)? No one. 

If there was anything that Doctor J. Noble knew (and he was reasonably sure that he knew a great deal), it's that he never expected Rose Tyler to stand around his shadowy and explosion-prone laboratory to discuss Einstein's Theory of Relativity and how it applied to the astrophysical realm of the universe. In fact, he was quite sure if anyone had mentioned that he would have to be on top of game to refute her arguments, he would have laughed in their faces. Not that he had previously thought that she wasn't smart, no, no, no, no that wasn't it at all. It's just that she spent a lot of time participating in fashion photo shoots and appearing in gossip columns regarding her current well-connected beau and he had never had a chance to observe this part of her before or to even realize it existed at all. Standing between his astronomical telescope and his Bunsen burner and attempting to impress her with his technical jargon (which he had a feeling was not working at all), he realized that he had enormously, gigantically, amazingly misjudged Rose Tyler. His brain to mouth communication was something that shorted out on a regular basis (much to his chagrin) and when he opened his mouth to tell her that the electromagnetic worldview had been debunked years ago, what came out was an offer to take her to dinner. She tilted her head to one side and then grinned (a tongue-touched thing he was pretty sure would keep his fantasies fuelled for weeks to come). Without saying a word she grabbed his hand and bounded out of his lab, pulling him along beside her, ignoring his protest about the middle of the work day and how he was going to get in trouble, at which point he remembered that his boss was her father and promptly shut his mouth.

If there was anything that Doctor J. Noble knew (and he was becoming less sure of his mental acuity with each passing day), it's that kissing Rose Tyler was akin to rainbows and kittens and science experiments and advances in time travel all rolled into one gigantic fantastic package. The Kiss (he referred to it with capital letters when he thought about it) happened during their second date. (The fact that he had more than one date with Rose Tyler was something that he was constantly surprised about (though not nearly as surprised as Donna whose shriek probably permanently deafened some poor soul in Bangkok).) He had taken Rose to see a meteor shower that was going to happen only once in their lifetime and, after she had forgiven him for not informing her beforehand that it was six hours away, she had kissed him in the middle of the show and he instantly classified her kisses as something that ought to be treasured and occur as often as humanly possible. She seemed strangely onboard with this idea and kissing Rose Tyler soon became his favorite pastime (though it was eventually eclipsed by shagging Rose Tyler).

If there was anything that Doctor J. Noble knew (and he was not at all sure that his supposedly legendary IQ score was legitimate), it's that marrying Rose Tyler was the best decision he had ever made. Occasionally he would wander around in a daze because he couldn't remember how or why she had agreed to linking her life with his. (These were the occasions on which Donna reminded him that he really hadn't done anything at all to deserve her and he really ought to work on that.) The woman herself just grinned at him when he was musing about how out of his league she was (she also quickly discovered that kissing him was an effective method for shutting him up and employed it frequently) and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her to another adventure. These days their adventures were running towards the domestic and he discovered he didn't mind this nearly as much as he had once believed he would. How could he with tiny, sticky fingers holding his and a little voice calling him Papa? Aunty Donna seemed to view his life with an equal amount of amazement as he did, but Rose told him that she had known this was the way it was going to be since she had first laid eyes on him (according to her, astrophysics laboratories and their corresponding Astrophysicists were remarkably sexy). Eventually he gave up trying to understand the hows and whys and resigned himself to the fact that when it came to Rose Tyler he really knew nothing at all.


End file.
